Fruit de la passion
by Asrial
Summary: Petit drabble vraiment trèèèès petit sur les nuits solitaires ou pas de Mu. N'attendez pas de suite, y en aura pas !


Fruit de la Passion

Les mains de Saga glissaient sur son torse sans qu'il lui soit possible de le repousser ou de donner son accord.

Les yeux mis clos, Mu haletait doucement sous les paumes agiles qui enflammaient sa peau.

Des lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes, le forçant gentiment à accueillir une langue chaude au gout piquant.

Un gloussement de Saga le fit rouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il ne vit rien que la mer verte de la chevelure de son maitre qui l'embrassait passionnément.

Un lourd frisson lui arqua le dos.

Quand Shion était-il entré dans sa chambre ? Son lit ?

Une bouche chaude et avide déposa un baiser sur sa cheville puis remonta lentement le long de sa jambe, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se perdit dans le baiser qu'il partageait sans fin avec Shion.

Milo… Il n'y avait que lui pour dégager une telle chaleur…

On l'attrapa par les poignets avec douceur avant d'y entortiller un lien de soie rouge sang. Son regard croisa celui, violet, d'un de ses collègues. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à vraiment reconnaitre son visage. Sans doute les sensations qu'il ressentait empêchaient-elles sont cerveau de fonctionner très droit. Pourtant….

Camus… Ca ne pouvait être que le français…. Il n'y avait que Camus pour savoir ainsi nouer de la soie autours de ses muscles à lui faire mal et que la douleur elle-même soit une jouissance. Milo le lui avait raconté une fois. Et le jeune bélier voulait bien le croire.

La douleur commençait à remonter le long de ses bras. Une douleur brulante qui le faisait gémir de plaisir, presque autant que la bouche de Saga qui jouait avec son nombril, les lèvres de son maitre qui caressait le lobe de son oreille ou celles de Milo qui effleuraient à peine sa cuisse.

On le souleva gentiment sans qu'il n'ai sentit que les autres avaient changés de place.

Attaché les bras derrière le dos, a genoux, il ferma les yeux lorsque Milo lui présenta son entre-jambe. Le jeune Atlante le prit entre ses lèvres sans protester.

Camus déposait de petites morsures sur ses épaules, Saga donnait de petits coups de langue sur son membre et les doigts de son maitre glissaient lentement en lui, titillant cette zone délicieuse qui faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et raidissait ses reins de besoin.

Le gout salé du plaisir de Milo jaillit sur sa langue qu'il partagea pendant un long baiser brulant avec Camus avant que le français ne prenne la place de son compagnon.

Saga lui mordillait les hanches, Shion dardait sa langue entre ses reins et Milo lui griffait le torse presque jusqu'au sang.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Shion était allongé sous lui. Il sentait son torse contre son dos.

Un long cri de plaisir lui échappa lorsque son maitre le posséda lentement qui se mua en geignement humide lorsque Saga s'empala sur son membre.

Les deux hommes se mirent lentement en mouvement.

Shion allait et venait en lui, Saga montait et descendait sur lui, Camus et Milo offraient leurs virilités à ses attentions labiales et linguales….

Le jeune Atlante referma doucement ses doigts sur la base des deux membres qui effleuraient son visage, alternant ses coups de langue de l'un à l'autre.

La brulure de ses hanches montait doucement à mesure que les étreintes de ses deux amants s'accéléraient.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait.

Il ne tiendrait pas il….

Mu s'éveilla en sursaut, un cri au fond de la gorge.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se recroquevilla lentement sur lui-même.

L'humidité entre ses cuisses et sur les draps le fit grimacer.

Il resta quand même immobile une minute puis quitta la literie souillée pour en retirer les draps et les changer télékinétiquement.

Quatre heures du matin…  
Comme presque toutes les nuits…

Avec un soupir, il se remit sous la couverture.

Ses nuits se ressemblaient toutes depuis quelques temps.  
Depuis leur retour à la vie en fait.

Si certains participants à ses fantaisies nocturnes changeaient régulièrement, deux d'entre eux étaient toujours les même.

Saga et Shion….

Un long frémissement lui remonta le long du dos pendant que les dernières bribes de rêve lui remontaient à l'esprit, le faisant rougir.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Honteux, ses mains s'égarèrent sur son bas ventre pour le soulager.  
C'est le nom de son maitre et de l'ainé des gémeaux sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit.  
Comme chaque nuit.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Il était malheureux.


End file.
